


they always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

by ashley_in_the_know



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Eleven Little Roosters AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied orgy, Multi, more hurt than comfort tbh, no one said spies were emotionally stable, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know
Summary: Ex’s and the oh, oh, oh’sThey haunt me like ghostsThey want me to make ‘em all, all, allThey won’t let go...





	

(Jinx)

She takes a drag from her cigarette, feeling the adrenaline of her post-coital state start to wear off. Her breath is visible in the cold night air, mingling with the smoke that she exhales. Standing on her balcony, dressed only in a sheer robe, she feels like a goddamn post-sex cliche.

It doesn’t bother her nearly as much as she thinks it should.

She starts to hear voices coming from inside; a mixture of English and German, and she smiles as she takes another drag. The Sex Von Shaukel Boyz certainly lived up to their name. They were fun and eager to please, especially Wilhelm, and she couldn’t deny that they knew what they were doing. It was the best sex she’d had in months, and while she wouldn’t repeat the experience, she wasn’t about to regret it either.

Jinx knew better than most that relationships just didn’t last in her line of work. Pretending otherwise was a surefire way to get your heart broken, a lesson she’d had to learn the hard way.

She risks a glance at his apartment, directly across the courtyard from hers. He’s out on his balcony, too, nursing a glass of scotch. He’s just far enough away that she can’t tell if the expression on his face is melancholy or murderous.

The balcony doors open behind her, and the Boyz file out, dressed to leave. She has the twisted satisfaction of seeing Burnardo’s grip tighten on his glass before she turns to say goodnight.

“We had fun tonight, Jinx,” Lars says, kissing her on the cheek.

“So did I,” she purrs. “I’m glad we finally got to do this.”

She accepts kisses from Koko and Bruce, and finally Wilhelm. She feels a little guilty for allowing their kiss to linger and deepen in a way the others hadn’t. He’s a sweet guy who seems to genuinely like her, and she’s using him to torment her ex.

“We are leaving on tour in the morning,” he says when they break apart, both more than a little breathless, “but perhaps we can do this again when we return?”

She smiles, but shakes her head as she steps out of his embrace. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I did have fun, but I’m a ‘one night only’ kind of girl.”

He smiles and nods, and then Lars is barking something in German, and they waltz out of her apartment single-file.

She can feel Burnardo’s eyes on her as she finishes her cigarette, but she refuses to acknowledge him. It’s part of this sick little game that they play. Well, that she plays. Whatever his reason was for breaking things off (he never did give her a straight answer), he’s never tried to hurt her the way she does him. And even she can admit that her pettiness in flaunting numerous sexual partners in front of him has done nothing to mend her shattered heart.

Jinx takes one final drag before extinguishing her cigarette. There’s an air of finality about tonight. The scales are going to tip one way or the other, and she thinks that it’s high time she give up her game.

That doesn’t mean she’s about to leave him without a parting shot, however. She unties her sash, lets her robe pool at her feet, exposing herself to the night and her former lover. Then she saunters inside, adding the extra sway to her hips that he could never resist.

She doesn’t chance a look back until she’s safely inside her apartment, only to be disappointed. His balcony is deserted now, the lights in his apartment off, and she sighs, scolds herself for being so ridiculous.

She ignores the mess in her bedroom in favor of a hot shower. She lets the water soothe pleasantly sore muscles, and if a few tears escape, no one will know but her.

She’s fresh from the shower, wrapped in another robe, this one large and fluffy, when a knock sounds at her door. She’s expecting one of the Boyz, figures that maybe they forgot something in the chaos of her bedroom. What she’s not expecting is to find her ex standing on the other side of the door.

“Burnie,” she gasps, the old pet name slipping out in her shock.

He almost smiles, but it doesn’t come close to reaching his eyes. He runs a hand through his disheveled hair, and she’s never seen him so...shaken.

“You are alone, yes?” he asks, the desperation in his voice so different from his normally cool demeanor.

She can only nod, so thrown by his sudden appearance. A little tension leaks out of his shoulders, and he holds her gaze, his dark eyes searching, pleading.

“Can we talk?”


End file.
